barom1fandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Kido
is Kentaro's classmate. Barom One Shiratori Kentaro and Kido Takeshi is to cross the right arm of each other 8 by the agent of justice that is produced from the energy of two people of friendship. Baromu cross and at the same time, Kentaro and transformation functions and reactions to Barom-1 that friendship energy has been built to Bopp of Takeshi, there energy released along with the flash from wraps two people, at the same time flow in friendship wave each other's heart After Te fused two people of flesh, special Baromu with only two people DNA (Kopu chromosome Baromu energy to mutate as superhuman body fused with). Brain of Kentaro becomes the intelligence of Barom-1, physical strength of Takeshi is Barom-1 of power. After mutated to the body of the superman, protector is born is superhuman Barom-1 of justice wrapped the body. At the same time transformation is complete, both eyes and helmet of the arrow part = energy charge lamp out light in the direction of the arrow, Baromu energy is filled throughout the body (Episode 1, etc.). However, because the scene that conversation in both eyes is also remains ego before transformation to be frequently inserted, if the two people fell into situations that do not trust each other or the quarrel, makeover Barom-1 is solved to cause, can not be transformed back to trust each other to recover. Although friendship energy can be transformed into a Barom-1 if 300 Barom more, ordinary people of friendship energy 50 Barom. such as when two people fell to pinch, there were many cases in which the friendship energy rapidly recover. Height 2 m, weight 80 kg. Body is made of specialized cells, 7 thousand degrees of high temperature, below zero 210 degrees of low temperature, 100 atm, 100 000 volt current, all but withstand poison, whether since the mid Majin became powerful, and enemy If you suffer from poison and fire was also. It is possible to fly by gravity repelling devices that are equipped with ESP and shoes. Baromu helmet can withstand the pressure of 500 tons, can seabed, also the movement of underground with one thousand meters by anywhere oxygen out of the way equipment = Baromuburesu that are equipped with the mask. Eye is equipped with an infrared amplifier, in addition to visible to 2km away, preventing attack by light shielding shutter (episode 7). To concentrate the nerve systemic ear human thousand times the hearing obtained, and listen to 4km square sound. Even stuck a huge thorn in the chest, pulled out if brought into focus the energy of the whole body in the chest (Episode 32). The setting for children magazine, creating the energy of absolute good by good and evil filter in the body, is never stain never evil. *'Special Moves' Is a subject punch technique is, when you drive a deadly punch According to the setting, in the body to the portion of the fist of bone calcium and doubled gathered in a temporary, the power of the "fist in Barom glove that has been installed on hand in addition The combined action of the spring doubling device "to be, it is possible to shoot a powerful punch. Furthermore, knee strike it can break through of 50 tons by the action of the special spring kick force is 10 times that has been installed on Barom shoe, gives off a strong kick. **'Barom Bomb Punch': Deadly Attack Barom-1. Is air rotation to jump, to determine the killer punch as it rushed to Majin. After crushing the enemy, take cheer and pose called "Baromu". Barom-1 initially, but did not have the typical deathblow, 12th bomb punch since the first time appeared in episodes, it was supposed to be used as the main deathblow. From the first 21 episodes, wide-angle lens , but contains the production that pummeled repeatedly fist toward the camera that was used, is a punch of actually blow. **'Deadly Bomb Punch': Improved technique that was devised in the special training in the 14th episode. I decide the killer punch in the air. The Baromu bomb punch I defeated Arigeruge break in punch-back. **'Special Two-Stage Punch': Jump to punch a rush to enemy while lateral rotation in the air, the then again jump to a two-stage attack that emits Baromu bomb punches. The Baromu bomb punch I defeated Yagogeruge break in punch-back. **'Barom Break': After temporarily to concentrate calcium shoulder parts of the body, give someone the shoulder tackle a rush. 5 m concrete it is possible to break the, but is used primarily as a connecting technique, it was used as a technique decided in the fight against Ikageruge. **'Baromufurai': I move a large jump. Although originally not an attack technique, kick jump was applied this technique has become decided Move is the fight against Kumogeruge. Alias-Baromu jump. **'Barom Cut': Technique throw that defeated Okozeruge and Angoruge. Skill name is the main raw pepper. **'Dropped Barom Air': Grasp the enemy jumps, to determine the Shoinage in the air. Furankeruge, Miiraruge, defeated Namakoruge (skill name in the fight against Furankeruge is not called). **'Barom Swing': The swing Grasp the enemy, and fling. It is mainly used as tie technique. **'Barom Throw Vacuum': I throw the enemy into the sky. Although used primarily as a connecting technique, in the fight against Kerageruge and Gejigeruge it was used as a technique decided. **'Barom Driller': When confined to the ground, is rotated at high speed the body, drilling ability to escape to in the ground digging like. Also, can be applied to high-speed rotation ability unplugging the barbs stuck to break through-body the ceiling of avoidance-building a cause-enemy of attack-style Furihodoku restraint, such as a variety of applications. **'Barom Dynamic Punch': Punching technique that was used to escape from the enemy hideout fifth episode. A similar technique, in the first 34 episodes cave was used to destroy the rocks blocking the Barom Punch there is. **'Barom Chop': Powerful chop. I destroyed the head of Hyakumeruge who lost the body. In another fight and are used to break the restraint enemy. **'Barom-Back': Grasp the air of enemies fling on the ground. I gave the damage to Hanegeruge. *'Heat Rays': Emit light like the light from the eye, it will explode as hit the enemy. Find out the hidden in the protective coloration Minogeruge, gave the damage. **'Barom Spark': When it is bound to the hair regeneration Kamigeruge, tricks are Furihodoi by explode. **'Ability to cause the wind like a typhoon': You can turn the right arm, with the whole body is rotated at a high speed in the air, causing the wind of about comparable to the typhoon. The former repel poison pollen of Rangeruge Pollen-back in, the latter used in order to repel the flame of Umiushige. **'Ability to explore the human memory': Touch the human, explore the memory of opponent ESP. And used to explore the human memory that has been deprived of their brain waves to Nougeruge. **'Identity clairvoyant': The ability to see through the identity of the other party. I managed to see through baby that nearly been monster by Hanegeruge. **'Energy explosion': The rush to Doruge to try to escape into space, was defeated Doruge by an explosion is hit the energy and your energy of Doruge. Vehicles *'Bopp': The oval sphere palm-sized and has a shape that was to split along the long axis. Makeover before it has subsided in the constantly Kentaro and either of the clothes of Takeshi pocket, after makeover and are equipped with the holder of Baromu belt. Radar transmitter Searchlight Super Car react to Doruge Mach-Rod in the device with such as the ability to variations in-Barom-1 of identity the ability to inform the risk of fellow, including some cases was almost known to someone is there. Marked with friendship barometer to measure the friendship energy on the back side (second episode). You can also use as a weapon to throw directly, the more attack power it is possible to defeat the Ant-Man with a single blow is high. In the final times to destroy the Doruge sinus, which is part of the body of Doruge. **'Sunshine Bopp': Tricks with Bopp. And threw Bopp in the sky, in the light of the surroundings in the intense light of the sun par, and hid the red crescent is the source of Hanegeruge forces. *'Mach-Rod': Universal super car Barom-1 was deformed by throwing empty with shout the Bopp. In body color is orange, and a long scarf that goes through the body side from the front, a huge rotor is characterized by open car that upright in the rear portion of the vehicle body. Maximum speed is Mach 2, I also have 120 meters of vertical rise capacity. Flight also possible, underwater and underground can also run. Equipped with a shock wave gun, and the smoke screen device that can adjust the Baromu radar and power. Two types of vehicle are provided for imaging, the body shape, the position of the front engine, the differences in the size of the rotor, and is divided into Type A (down type) to the B type (Late). This is because the A type light it becomes a modified vehicle treated to become moved by vibration, was to clear the movement of the location. Category:Characters